My Little Angry Birds: Revenge is Magic
by BlowholeGuy
Summary: It all seems normal in Ponyville, but when Princess Celestia, is kidnapped by the pigs, it's up to the Mane 6 and the Birds to rescue Celestia, the eggs, and to get revenge on those pigs!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Angry Birds

-An Angry Birds and My Little Pony Crossover-

It was just any other day in the fields where the birds and pigs roam.

The four birds; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black were protecting and loving on their eggs, and the red one put some straw in their nest, to keep them comfy.

But without warning, a purple and pinkish portal opened near the birds (like the one in AB Space, only it was on the ground).

The Birds were confused at the site of this. "What is that thing?""Why is it here?" they wondered.

They didn't know that this was going to be their weirdest adventure yet.

The portal sucked up the three eggs. And that's when the birds go screaming.

They look at the portal with an angry look, and without a choice, the birds jumped into the portal, considering how they might never get back.

But the black one was really ticked off. Without warning anybody, it exploded and went straight shot at the portal.

And when they left the pigs were planning to take the eggs.

There were all the pigs there; Small, Medium, Large, Helmet, Mustached, and the King Pig himself.

Pigs looked at the nest and noticed they were already gone. And they noticed bird tracks heading to a portal.

The Pigs all looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Ponies meet the Birds

It was any other day at Ponyville, Equestria. Twilight Sparkle was in her library reading her books, and Spike still sleeping.

"Finally, just what I asked for," Twilight said," a nice peaceful day".

Soon Pinkie Pie rushed in her house…well, uh…tree, doh, whatever, and starting screaming at the top of her lungs (as usual). "HIYA, TWILIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Twilight started to jump a bit. It even woke up Spike (that figures) and looked at Pinkie, "Hey, Pinkie, What's up?"

"Well, uh. The Ceiling, a few books, Spike…", Pinkie was about to finish when Twilight interrupted.

"That's not what I meant," Twilight stated, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to remind you that we have a picnic today with the girls, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot"

"Well come on Silly Billy." Pinkie said as she pulled Twilight's hoof, and ran out the door.

"Keep an eye on the place, Spike" Twilight told Spike.

"Yeah, yeah." Spike replied as he pulled on the covers and went back to sleep.

Twilight and Pinkie stopped to pick up Rainbow Dash in her cloud relaxing.

She awoke when she noticed Twilight and Pinkie.

"Hey Girls, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why does everypony keep asking me these kinds of questions?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight chuckled, "C'mon Rainbow, time for the picnic."

"Sweet!"

The 3 ponies went to get the rest of the girls, Applejack, Rarity, and were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

Applejack knocked, "C'mon sugarcube, time to get goin'."

There was no answer.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "C'mon Fluttershy, We gotta GO!"

There was still no answer.

Rainbow Dash was getting angry, "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GONNA…"

She was interrupted when the door opened, and out popped Fluttershy's head.

"Hi" Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's time to get going Fluttershy", Twilight told her.

"Sorry that took so long, I had to…"

She was interrupted by a purple pinkish portal that popped out of the sky.

"My, what is that?" Rarity asked.

Suddenly it looked like that four different comets were heading right for Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight yelled, "Hit the deck, everypony."

These comets had different colors; red, blue, yellow, and black and finally hit the house.

"What in tarnation was THAT?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie said, "Let's go look!"

"Pinkie, no!" Rarity yelled.

Soon all the ponies rushed in and found these pretty big ball-like creatures jumping off from wall to wall and finally all of them reached the middle of the room, pretty banged up and bruised.

The ponies took a look at the creatures, and they almost looked like birds, only they didn't have any wings or legs.

"What are they?" Twilight asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Pigs are back

**-Fluttershy's cottage-**

When the ponies took a long look at the birds Pinkie just had to poke it with a stick.

Twilight interrupted, "Pinkie, stop it!"

Suddenly the Red one (the one that was poked at) woke up from its slumber and began looking at the ponies with an angry look.

"What's** he** so angry about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe they just need a little love" Fluttershy suggested as she was walking up to the birds.

But the yellow one woke up and was overprotective and stood in front of the birds and gave Fluttershy an angry look.

"Oh my…um…ok" Fluttershy said quietly as she was backing away.

"What in great horny toads do you think those things are?" Applejack asked anypony.

"They're good for one thing" Rainbow Dash told them.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Throwing", as she replied with a grin and threw the yellow one across the room.

Again, and only the yellow one went bouncing on the walls, ceiling, and floor while the other birds woke up.

"Well, I think that these birds are just ADORABLE." Rarity commented as the black one blushed (And yes, angry birds have feelings).

"Well, do you know what they are, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked her.

"Well, i…uh…I've never seen birds like these before", Fluttershy said.

"Maybe we can find info on these birds in the library," Twilight said, "I'm sure we can find something on these birds".

**-The Library-**

"Hmmm", Twilight thought as her head was in the book of birds.

"Do ya know what these kinds of birds are, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I can't find something on these birds," Twilight said as she popped her head out of the book, "I can't find the same bird species".

"We should throw a party for these birds!" Pinkie shouted as the three tiny blue ones jumped up and down with joy.

And The Red one poked the three birds with his beak and shook his head in denial.

"That red one REALLY needs a party", Pinkie said.

As the Red one looked out the window, and screamed. The other birds wanted to know what all the commotion was, and then they ALL screamed.

They saw the Pigs…ALONG WITH THEIR EGGS being taken away out of town.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared, "Hey, what's with all the screaming?"

She and the others noticed their frustration, and soon enough the birds all jumped out of the window and following the pigs.

"Rainbow Dash, where have all the birds gone?" Twilight asked.

"They jumped out the window to follow some green pigs" Rainbow replied.

"GREEN pigs?" Rarity asked, "Ugh. How revolting".

"They also have some eggs." Rainbow Dash added.

"That must be why them birds are so angry all the time." Applejack added in.

"We've got to follow them" Twilight said.


End file.
